<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good kitten by selkiechicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178586">good kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiechicken/pseuds/selkiechicken'>selkiechicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, but soft and caring!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiechicken/pseuds/selkiechicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf and Azu take care of Sasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you are welcome to read this as a sequel to babygirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasha is an absolute darling like this. She’s got little black panties on, an Azu pick, and one of Zolf’s shirts open over her chest. Her hands are bound behind her back, in Zolf’s knots but Azu’s soft rope. And that's before they involve the collar. Him and Azu went out, after they finished negotiations, and found a leatherworker. The collar is black, impossibly soft and lined with delicate fur. It’s got a little heart tag on it. Sasha hasn’t seen it yet. Azu gets their sweet thing kneeling and Zolf can’t help but pet her hair. Sasha opens her eyes just enough to look up at him and press her head further into his hand. She has a soft mischievous smile, like she knows exactly what this is doing to both his cock and his heart. Azu shakes her head at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down, kitten. We have a treat for you.” Sasha’s focus turns immediately to Azu, if she had a tail it would be slowly swishing back and forth. Next time. From Azu’s little smile, she’s thinking a similar thing. Zolf puts a steady hand on the back of her neck, a possessive little gesture. Sasha shudders, then settles into her role. Her eyes haven’t left Azu’s figure, tortuously unwrapping the package. He can see her fingers flex and tense, desperate to take this new shiny thing and admire it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kitten,” Zolf says, gently rubbing the back of her neck. He hasn’t let up pressure, and Sasha whines, just a touch. “Our girl isn’t very patient, Azu.” He lets just a touch of mocking in his voice, and Sasha closes her eyes tightly, just slightly overwhelmed. Azu finishes unwrapping the collar. The soft jingle of the metal parts has Sasha laser focused on the collar, pupils blown out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, sweet thing?” Azu asks. “Do you want to be owned by us, let us show you off? Our good little kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azu, please,” Sasha begs, sounding wrecked even though they’ve barely touched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course little one. You know we’ll take care of you.” Sasha’s smile at that is radiant, and Zolf looks to Azu, hoping she feels the weight of it too. How trusted they are. Zolf runs his hand back up her head, feeling her soft hair as Azu puts the collar on Sasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Zolf praises, tightening his fingers in her hair as Azu pulls the collar snug. Sasha whines, it’s a noise that comes more from her throat than her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both going to fuck you, and then you’ll get to cum. Does that sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy,” she replies, then freezes and blushes. She’s never used that title for him in front of Azu. Azu knows, but it’s one thing to know and another to experience. Azu, for her part, grins with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a sweet baby girl you’ve got, Zolf.” Azu says, moving a hand from Sasha’s collar to her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours too,” Sasha mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, little one.” Azu replies. Sasha blushes just a touch more, but settles back into herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me or Azu’s strap first baby?” Zolf asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first, Daddy. And-” Sasha gets even more red, squirms slightly against her bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what kitten? Use your words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IwantAzus’bigstrap.” The words come tumbling out of her in a rush. It’s obvious what she means. The biggest cock in Azu’s arsenal is long, hot pink, and nearly as think as one of Zolf’s fists. They haven’t actually fucked Sasha with it successfully yet. But with enough warm up. He looks to Azu, who looks so turned on she might die. She meets his eyes and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can definitely try baby girl.” Azu replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get situated on the bed. Sasha between Azu’s legs, almost in her lap but not quite. It gives Azu access to play with Sasha’s pretty tits, and tease their pretty kitten while Zolf fucks her. Azu starts with fingering Sasha, not even taking off her panties. She won’t touch Sasha’s clit yet, but their thief has just enough movement to buck against the lace if she’s that desperate for friction. Zolf kisses his way down her chest, sucking hickies on her tits. She makes the most delicious noises, unable to move, surrounded by pleasure and absolutely owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf is painfully hard, and Azu has the teasing well in hand from the way her tusks are bruising Sasha’s neck, so he rubs his dick against her entrance. Sasha whines again, and begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me, Zolf, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how you ask nicely, kitten,” Azu chastises before Zolf can say a word, as the orc pinches one of Sasha’s nipples. Zolf watches it turn red as Sasha struggles to make her mouth form words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please daddy,” she manages. As a reward, he thrusts against her clit. “Fuck.” Since they’re stretching her out today, he takes his time fingering her. She can take his cock without prep, but that’s a big ask. Instead he starts with a single finger, just to feel her clench around him, trying to get more from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” she begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daddy has to be gentle with you if you want to take me,” Azu chides and Zolf slides a second finger in. Sasha can’t even put the words together to reply, just making desperate noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his time with his third and fourth fingers, and Sasha is just babbling nonsense and moaning. “Please,” and “more,” are interspersed, but when he looks up he sees the blissed out look on her face. She’s soaking wet, both his fingers and her cunt are glistening with it. He presses a single kiss to her, and she wails in Azu’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so needy,” Azu remarks, as if she is somehow unaffected by all this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so wet,” Zolf informs her, trying to keep his voice even. He holds out his drenched fingers and Azu brings them to her mouth. She licks Sasha’s slick off him. Sasha just stares at them both, fixed on Azu’s face. Zolf does not have words, and the gleam in Azu’s eyes tells him that she knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious thing,” she says, once Zolf’s fingers are clean. “No one wonder we spoil you.” Zolf knows he isn’t going to last much longer, and tugs at Sasha’s collar as he gets ready to fuck her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please daddy, I need it so bad,” she begs, and she seems to have only gotten wetter. He slides in with one move, and her cunt is wet and welcoming. She feels so good around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take me so well, kitten,” he says, once he’s fully inside. “Could keep you filled up all day, give your pretty little cunt what it needs.” She clenches around him at that, and he nearly cums right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me,” Sasha begs, voice soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, baby girl,” he tells her, as he slowly begins to thrust. He looses track of what Azu is doing, but it reduces Sasha to breathy little moans as he speeds up, chasing his release. Right before he cums, he hears Azu say: “He’s going to fill you up babygirl, you’ll still be dripping his cum when I fuck you.” Sasha’s grinds down on him as he thrusts in, and he releases deep inside her. He nearly blacks out, but comes back to himself as he’s starting to go soft inside her. From the way she’s squirming, he knows she didn’t cum, and he pats her lower belly sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to cum after we’re finished using you, kitten.” He reminds her, and her breath hitches. </span>
</p><p><span>“Thank you, Daddy,” she manages. He kisses her, just softly, as Azu untangles herself and preps her own cock. It’s fun to watch Sasha come undone, but there’s a bigger part of him that is just soothes by taking care of her, however she wants or needs. So he holds her and kisses every inch of skin he can get his mouth on. Blissed out, with her hands tied, she’s helpless to whatever they want from her. Her collar shines against her pale skin, even now as it’s bruised. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You’re beautiful,” he mummers. She just nuzzles her head deeper against him. </span></p><p>
  <span>For Azu’s turn, they position Sasha on her stomach, lying on Zolf so the fact she can’t support herself with her hands doesn’t cause any problems. Her knees raise her up and keep her open and spread, so Azu can take her from behind. Zolf can watch how her face changes, and can look over at Azu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, kitten?” Azu asks, with a steady hand on one Sasha’s ass. She nods rapidly. Azu slides her own fingers into Sasha's cunt. “Messy thing,” she remarks, and Zolf can see Sasha flush pretty red. Azu can easily get a second finger in, and does so. She roughly teases the sensitive spot in Sasha, who moans and starts tearing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Azu,” she begs. “I need it so badly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” says Azu, gentle as anything but unrelenting and Sasha </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf wipes the two tears on Sasha’s face away. “That’s it baby girl. You take Azu so well, and you’re so pretty when you’re desperate like this. Taking everything for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good kitten,” Azu says, adding a third finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please-” Sasha begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, little one,” Zolf chides. Sasha just closes her eyes and whines. Zolf can feel himself starting to get hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu decides Sasha is ready. She holds Sasha’s hips in place. “Remember kitten, you asked for this,” is spoken like a warning. Zolf remembers last time they tried this strap on Sasha, how her cunt stretched obscenely around it. Sasha moans, and her mouth falls open. Her eyes are starting to tear up again, and Zolf wonders if this will make her fully cry. Azu slowly slides in. There’s a few proper thrusts at the end, which Zolf suddenly releases he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>because it’s made a bulge in Sasha’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve taken it all, sweet thing.” Azu announces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stretching her out so much I can feel your cock in her,” he tells Azu. Sasha sobs again, and Azu mutters a curse or four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be stuffed full like this?” Zolf asks Sasha, petting her hair but not doing a thing about the tears making their way down her face. “Does it feel good, baby girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha nods, her eyes squeezed shut. And that’s when Azu starts to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s slow at first, but every thrust is designed to hit the exact right spot inside of Sasha, and Zolf can feel every move Azu makes. Sasha is crying, and he kisses her neck, tracing the bruises Azu left, and soon he starts to taste salt. He has his hands on her breasts, little things with sensitive nipples that have her shudder when he rubs. He wants Sasha to feel so good it breaks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to cum on my cock,” Azu tells Sasha. “Do you need anything else or can you manage just getting fucked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Sasha breathes out. “Please touch me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask your daddy nicely kitten,” Azu says. Sasha opens her eyes to stare at him, desperate and needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, daddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t say no to her, not like that. Azu speeds up her thrusts, and Zolf reaches between Sasha’s legs, gently toying with her clit. She sobs again, crying in earnest. It’s the sweetest sound he’s heard in months. She’s helpless against him and he and Azu are going to give her everything she needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much longer, not with the sheer amount of tortuous pleasure they’ve put her through. When Sasha cums, she yells and she squirts, all over the three of them. It takes a long minute for her to open her eyes, and longer still for them to actually start tracking them. Azu has put on a soft robe, taken off the strap and gotten a warm wet cloth. Zolf hasn’t figured out how to move yet, and won’t be until Sasha is ready. Azu gives him a thumbs up and he returns it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright baby?” he asks, hand gently petting her hair, once she seems a little more aware. She gives him a soft smile. “Yes, daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu joins them on the bed, wiping down Sasha’s face and then between her legs. Zolf goes to untie her while Azu holds their precious little kitten. Sasha snuggles right in, closes her eyes, trusting them completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure what he did to deserve this, and from the look he exchanges with Azu, neither does she. But so long as they have her, they will honour it. Right now, it apparently means curling up with a very exhausted kitten. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in a single sitting and reread it once. don't @ me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>